


Nicknames

by Gravit_Cookies



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They are both "guys" here, platonic or romantic, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravit_Cookies/pseuds/Gravit_Cookies
Summary: America wants to give Philippines his own unique nickname.





	Nicknames

"Hey, Phil?"

 

"What's up, Joe?"

 

"Can I give you a nickname?"

 

Philippines stopped scrolling on his phone and gets up from his lying position on America's lap. His face is twisted in confusion and he spoke slowly, "But... you already have a nickname for me, though?? Phil?? right?????" 

 

America sighs and turns away, pouting, "But that's what everyone calls you! I want to do what Spain and Japan does!! Spain calls you 'mi amor' and Japan calls you 'Phil-kyun' like, I want my own nickname for you too."

 

Phil laughs but leans on America's shoulder and says, "Awww, so you feel left out, huh? Okay, how about I help you give me a nickname, does that sound good?" America brightens and says, "Nice! But... I don't know where to start.." Phil just laughs again and playfully punches America, "Gago ka pala eh! okay, how about try shortening my name? 'Perla Maharlika Filipinas' it's long so that means that you have tons of options!"

 

"L-M-A-O. What's with that name?? It's so long, dude!"

"Magpasalamat ka na mahaba pasensya ko para sa yo, Joe."

"I don't know what you just said but I know it's time to stop."  
"Yes you're right."

 

America fell into silence and just leans on Philippines, deep in thought. Philippines takes out his phone and continues scrolling through. It is a while before America speaks, startling Phil, "Mahal."

 

Philippines' voice reaches a few octaves before answering, "W-What?????????"

 

"Mahal! That's your new nickname from me! I derived it from your name 'Maharlika' and I thought it was pretty clever! You like it??" America's smile is bright as he looks at Phil and Philippines doesn't have the heart to tell him what that nickname implies. Phil just turns away slightly, cheeks reddening and stretched in a smile of his own,

 

"Yea, it's pretty cool, Joe."

 

 America just continues smiling and feeling proud of himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> read that one comic made by prin-con where Joe calls Phil, "Mahal" and let me just say I'm all for that. credits for prin-con for this idea cause its so freakin CUTE!!
> 
>  
> 
> translation for what Philippines said:  
> "Gago ka pala eh"="You're an idiot."  
> "Magpasalamat ka na mahaba pasensya ko para sa yo, Joe."="Be thankful that my patience for you is long, Joe"


End file.
